Safe and Sound
by firecracker189
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Safe and Sound from the Hunger Games soundtrack. Please listen to it while reading, it helps set the mood. Oneshot. Death fic. TW for character death. I'm sorry but i had too! Tumblr Prompt


Safe and Sound

Dean stroked Sam's sweaty hair gently, pressing at his brother's abdomen with the other. Sam's eyelids fluttered open, and he gave a fuzzy smile as he focused in on Dean's face. Dean was reminded forcibly of a baby Sammy, big doe eyes just learning to focus in on things, cooing as he recognized his big brother standing over his crib.

"Hey, D'n…" he slurred, pulse still relatively strong for now.

"Hey, Sammy." he rasped, shifting to put more pressure on the wound. "How ya feelin'?" he cleared his throat.

"Hurtsss…." He scrunched his nose as the full force of the injury began to register with his slow system. His eyes traveled to the smashed wreckage of the Impala, widening in pain. "Wha' 'appened?"

"I know Sammy." Dean nodded, crouching over him to get a better look at the deep gash, wincing as he noticed the ends of something that resembled an internal something that definitely shouldn't be external showing through all the blood.

"Bridge collapsed, 'member?"

Sam's brow creased in confusion, eyes lighting a few moments later. "Oh. Yeah, I 'member Dean." He tensed, back arcing as Dean pressed down harder on his stomach.

"I know man." Dean sympathized, heart beating ninety a minute as he took in the deep red hue now covering the spare shirt. Keeping the pressure on, he slid an arm out of the sleeve of his flannel, transferring pressure to his opposite arm as he removed his shirt completely. Adding it to the other, he kept a steady pressure, eyes cataloging every inch of his baby brother's shaking form. He was getting pale, paler by the second, was losing too much blood. Shakily, Dean reached around for his cell, cursing and throwing it in anger as it registered no reception.

Sam shifted beneath Dean's vicelike grip, whimpering, eyes rolling, searching…

"Sam! Right here, dude. Stay with me!" he ordered sharply, breathing out a somewhat hysterical chuckle as Sam's eyes immediately locked with his, obeying orders so ingrained into his psyche he couldn't disobey. "S'it baby bro. Right here. I gotcha. You're safe. I promise." He lifted Sam's torso into his lap, propping his head with an elbow as the other futilely continued to pressure the deep wound.

Helpless, eyes stinging, he had no choice but to watch, pressure only slowing the progress of the steady red puddle forming about Dean's legs. "You're gonna be alright." He promised again, rocking slightly from side to side. Sam's head lolled limply against his chest, brown eyes wide with pain and fear. "I gotcha…" his voice caught on a sob as Sam's breathing became labored, thready pulse beating against Dean's fingertips.

"D'n…."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Mom looks so pretty…"

Dean let out a sob. "I bet she does, Sammy." He stroked his baby brother's hair, feeling his life blood draining from the gaping hole in his side as he talked of their mother.

"She says not to w'ry, D'n… she's watchin' o'vr ya… 'nd she's gonna bring me home…" Sam gave a little gasp, hand tugging at Dean's shirt weakly. "D'n, Jo 'nd Ellen 're here too… 'nd Dad an' Bobby too…" his baby brother's eyes were wide with wonder, expression of awe painting his features. The tears fell thick and fast, plopping against Sam's face and neck.

"Tell 'em I said hi, will ya Sammy?" he asked, holding his brother against him tightly, resting his chin against the bloody mop of hair.

"Jo said she's s'ry… she l'ved you…" came the breathy whisper. "wished she had m're t'me 't tell ya…"

Dean let out a sob, tears soaking into Sam's hair. "I know, Sammy. I loved her too."

"D'n!" came the panicked cry. "D'n… d'nt leave!" Sam's body gave a shudder, pale skin turned clammy. He gave a large sigh, eyelids fluttering. "I'll watch over you D'n…." were the last words that slid past his baby brother's lips.

Dean Winchester hunched over the broken body of his baby brother, and wept.


End file.
